The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which records recording information supplied from an external device on a recording medium.
A recording apparatus of this type comprises a recording medium storage unit (to be referred to as a cassette hereinafter) storing a plurality of paper sheets as a recording medium and for feeding the paper sheets, and a recording medium manual feed means (to be referred to as a manual feed guide hereinafter) from which the paper sheets are manually fed by an operator.
A conventional apparatus is not provided with a function for discriminating coincidence or noncoincidence between a size of recording information supplied from an external device and a size of a paper sheet fed from the manual feed guide, or selection of the cassette and the manual feed guide. For this reason, a paper sheet which does not coincide with the size of the image to be recorded thereon can be erroneously fed, a paper sheet can be fed from the manual feed guide although the cassette is selected, or a paper sheet can be fed along an erroneous direction.